Grumpy Young Men/Transcript
(Opening shot: Iris into a close up of a purple-yellow monster, cut to a terrified Carl, then a frightened lady, followed by a terrified Sheen, it is revealed to be a poster at a video store visited by Jimmy, Carl and Sheen) Jimmy: I don't know, guys. $15 is a lot of money. Carl: Well, Doombringer II is a lot of game, Jim. Sheen: Now, remember (he takes hand of the said game) it's for mature players only, so act even more maturer-er than we usually do. I'll try and grow a mustache. (He tries to do so, only to realize nothing happens) Jimmy: My dad's over 18. I'll act like him. (Cut to Doombringer II and three dollar bills and four grey coins being placed in the counter by Jimmy with Carl with ice cream in the background) Jimmy: (mature-ish) Well, howdy there, Clerky Clerkotron. Clerky Clerkotron: (hands the objects) Beat it kids, this game is for mature players only, due to violence, exaggerated mayhem and old lady kicking. Sheen: That's not fair! We're highly mature. (pounds fist) I demand my constipational rights. (The three get the boot, cut to the next shot with Sheen raising his arm from the bottom-left corner with Jimmy and Carl next to him) Sheen: (O.S.) How 'dare' he throw your father out of the store! Jimmy: Come on guys, Let's go do something "age-appropriate." (They leave the scene, except for Sheen who gets the rest of his body back to the scene. About to return to the store, with an evil grin on his face) Sheen: Hey you! Check it out! I'm staring at it with both eyes, and you can't stop me! (The clerk throws the ice cream onto Sheen's eye) Sheen: (grunts) I stand corrected. (Cut to the boys walking home) Carl: (sighs) I wish I could be 18 years old right now. Jimmy: Hmm, I suppose theoretically a person could accelerate his metabolism to make himself 18, but it would be highly unethical. (Carl and Sheen gasp) Sheen: You mean the only thing standing between us and hot multiplayer action is the difference between right and wrong? (They pause, staring at each other and start running) Jimmy: Well, yeah, but guys... (He is dragged by Sheen and Carl as the camera starts zooming his atom symbol red shirt) Whoa! (Cut to: Jimmy's lab. Metabolic Accelerator) Carl: So, um... how's it work? Jimmy: Allow me to demonstrate using this acorn. (he throws it into the accelerator, disappears) There's a big tree on the other side now with a squirrel in the hole now Carl: Oh I get it, now we just get the tree to rent the game for us. Sheen: '''Don't be stupid Carl, first we teach it to drive, in case they ask for photo I.D. '''Jimmy: No guys, don't you see? We use the Metabolic Accelerator on ourselves. (Jimmy walks over to the Metabolic Accelerator’s controls) Jimmy: 'Target age... 18... ''(Jimmy pulls the lever, and he steps in front of the Accelerator with Carl and Sheen) '''Jimmy: Ready? On the count of three. One, two... Carl: '''Please let me still like llamas. Please let me still like llamas. '''Jimmy: Three! (The three of them run through the Metabolic Accelerator one by one) Sheen: (Examines himself) Wow. It’s cool being old. Behold my manful stride. Carl: Uh, Jimmy, we all look the same. Jimmy: Hmm, that’s strange. Then again, humans are more complex than acorns. Sheen: Which one of you guys wants to help me comb my back hair? (Combs his own back) Jimmy: Or not. Okay, w-well maybe we should call it a day, guys. I’m sure I’ll be able to figure out the problem after a good night’s sleep. (Cut to Jimmy’s house. It’s morning.) (Jimmy stops his alarm and walks to his mirror. He sees that he is now elderly.) Jimmy: (Yells, then turns to Goddard) Goddard Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Transcripts Category:Incomplete Transcripts Category:Articles in need of improvement